Medical researchers, scholars and students need access to current and historic periodical literature. This proposal solicits funds to enhance the periodical information infrastructure through electronic availability of the periodical bibliographic and holdings records of the Francis A. Countway Library of Medicine. The objectives are: 1. Convert bibliographic records for 19,000 serials (journals and other periodicals) into electronic format through OCLC and Harvard's local online catalog (HOLLIS). 2. Conduct an inventory of 19,000 older serial titles which are in the Countway collection. 3. Add complete and accurate statements of holdings for each title based on the inventory to the bibliographic record. 4. Provide access to Countway serial titles through SERHOLD, DOCLINE, OCLC, UCMP, AND HOLLIS (via INTERNET). The completion of these objectives will significantly enrich local and national medical bibliographic and holdings databases. This project will contribute the fundamental information required for resource sharing, telecommunications advancement and the electronic availability of medical knowledge.